gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
A Midsummer Night's Festival 2016
About Face a sturdy rope ladder Face Nestled in the sturdy boughs of a massive teak tree, this quaint boutique offers an assortment of fine accessories. Tiny globes of colorful blown glass dangle from the canopy above, scattering rainbow light across wares. A narrow wooden walkway leads further into the treetops, while a rope ladder allows access back down to the ground. You also see a tall pewter jewelry tree with some stuff on it and a rose velvet-lined case. Obvious exits: none On the pewter jewelry tree you see some crystal vaalin filigree earrings, an opal and garnet lariat necklace, a multicolored jade-linked bracelet, a cultured pearl tassel wristlet, a layered gold disc necklet, an oval pink tourmaline pendant, a ruby and feystone floral brooch and a silver onyx-checkered wristcuff. In the velvet-lined case you see a braid-edged black agate cameo, a carved orange shell cameo, a marbled turquoise glass cameo, a striated yellow quartz cameo, an amethyst and magnesite cameo, a light orange carnelian cameo, an oblong lapis lazuli cameo and a cloudy amethyst cameo. A sales clerk steps over to you and says, "Ah, a fine choice madam. A braid-edged black agate cameo sells for 5000 silvers. You can BUY the black agate cameo if you like." Face, Workshop Beads of colorful glass have been wound around the surrounding branches, highlighting the myriad of faces carved into the wood. A small square rug is blanked by a pair of short worktables that house a number of jewelry-making tools. You also see a narrow wooden walkway. Obvious exits: none ----- Balmy Blooms a shadowy burrow centered in a gnarled tree knot Blooms Dusky golden sunlight pours in from an arched glass window that forms nearly the entire back wall of the divided alcove. Blossoming wildflowers and feathered greenery are softly strewn through the entire space, a few of the wayward blooms gathered in small offerings around a slender blue quartz reliquary. Grown over with intensely verdant mosses, an ivory sculpture of Imaera and Jaston sits at the center of the room, the opaque planes of their eyes perpetually gazing up towards the sky. Obvious exits: west, out In the blue quartz reliquary you see a spray of golden linden flowers, a corymb of white pear blossoms, a cluster of spinewood blossoms, some gathered carnelian-hued freesia, some alabaster carmiln blossoms, a petite witchwood blossom, a pink-throated ivory canver blossom, a vivid red maoral blossom, a symmetrical red-orange camellia, a deep tangerine zinnia, a stalk of cerise snapdragon, an unfurled coral-hued wild rose, a garnet-ringed soft pink magnolia, a star-centered eburnean moonflower, a spherical lavender-grey thistle, a five-petaled vibrant peach plumeria, a sharp-petaled snow white gardenia, a slender rich crimson datura, some miniature sky blue daisies and a pale-faced royal purple pansy. Blooms, Nook The regressed nook is accented throughout with lush, jewel-toned flowers and vibrant green herbs. A narrow grey stone bench wreathes around the perimeter of the room, highlighting a centrally placed woven silk tapestry of a sprawling catalpa tree with wide-arching branches. Obvious exits: east ----- Crystalwood a rustic arched arbor laden with vividly colorful flora Crystalwood Dappled moonlight spills through the verdant leaves shading this quiet alcove, creating a kaleidoscope of shadow on the rough-hewn floor. Tucked in between slender branches and gnarled knots, partially obscured by the pale blush pink blossoms of a climbing bougainvillea, several wooden shelves seem to almost grow out of the rosewood tree itself. Near a rustic arched arbor laden with vividly colorful flora, a pair of woven palm frond baskets, one on either side of a simple rope ladder leading up to a raised platform, hangs from a sturdy limb and sways softly in a gentle breeze. You also see a polished golden teak sign carved with a fanciful floral motif. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: smoky hematite = Invisibility fiery carnelian = Bravery pale nephrite = Remove Curse polychromatic = Elemental Blade intense cobalt = Spirit Strike creamy coffee = Adrenal Surge rosy melon = Blink gilt copper = Rejuvenation kaleidoscopic = Prismatic Guard muted gridelin = Elemental Deflection jet-on-silver = Prayer of Protection bruised orchid = Elemental Wave dark mulberry = Elemental Bias fog-swept pearl = Bless Item bright saffron = Resist Elements tawny sorrel = Grasp of the Grave .*. *** V /\|/\ | | In the left basket you see a small gilt copper crystal, a small rosy melon crystal, a small creamy coffee crystal, a small smoky hematite crystal, a small polychromatic crystal, a small pale nephrite crystal, a small fiery carnelian crystal and a small intense cobalt crystal. In the right basket you see a large kaleidoscopic crystal, a large tawny sorrel crystal, a large bright saffron crystal, a large dark mulberry crystal, a large muted gridelin crystal, a large bruised orchid crystal, a large fog-swept pearl crystal and a large jet-on-silver crystal. You see a variety of wooden shelves. Looking at the shelves, you see a black palm shelf, a blonde koa shelf, a golden teak shelf, a sienna cocobolo shelf and a rich mahogany shelf. On the black palm shelf you see a twining black palm bracelet, a braided black palm armband, an ornate round black palm brooch, a filigreed black palm pendant and an elongated black palm ring. On the blonde koa shelf you see a twining blonde koa bracelet, a braided blonde koa armband, an ornate round blonde koa brooch, a filigreed blonde koa pendant and an elongated blonde koa ring. On the golden teak shelf you see a twining golden teak bracelet, a braided golden teak armband, an ornate round golden teak brooch, a filigreed golden teak pendant and an elongated golden teak ring. On the sienna cocobolo shelf you see a twining sienna cocobolo bracelet, a braided sienna cocobolo armband, an ornate round sienna cocobolo brooch, a filigreed sienna cocobolo pendant and an elongated sienna cocobolo ring. On the rich mahogany shelf you see a twining rich mahogany bracelet, a braided rich mahogany armband, an ornate round rich mahogany brooch, a filigreed rich mahogany pendant and an elongated rich mahogany ring. Show: The adjective noun has a single, empty setting. Canopy Nestled among the boughs of the ancient rosewood and extending out over the alcove below, this circular platform serves as a quiet workroom removed from common distractions. A sturdy railing with a deep ledge, wound through with climbing vines heavy with fragrant flowers, surrounds the space, a small gap where a simple rope ladder hangs down the only break in the protection it affords. Thin, woven grass mats line the plank floor, and a large dip in a branch stretching out from the tree's trunk forms a passably comfortable seat. Obvious exits: none On the deep ledge you see a bottle of clear spring water, a glass mug of blended tropical fruit juice, a tall glass of sweet iced tea, a plate of sweet melon slices and a small bowl of crisp cucumber salad. ----- Don't Weave It Behind a wide tree hollow Weave It Behind The rough interior of the tree's trunk forms the walls of this hollowed out room, and the smooth wood floor is covered with a fine layer of scattered pine needles. Along the walls some knots of all shapes and sizes have been left protruding and turned into makeshift pegs upon which the various wares hang. A narrow passage leads further into the interior of the tree. You also see a pale wooden sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Containers to hold all of your things can be found hanging on the knots. Two styles of each container, and all are fancy when opened or closed. On the knots you see a thick centaur hide pack, an embroidered bronze silk bag, a sturdy crocodile skin case, a viridian raw silk pack, a dark panther skin backpack, a dark blue silver-studded backpack, a daggerbeak feather-covered pouch, a sleek gold-threaded bag, a handspun grey wool satchel, a heavy fenghai fur sack, a rough troll hide satchel, a weathered orc hide sack, an invar-bound rolton skin case and a soft lion skin pouch. Wooden limbs creaking, a lanky woodland sprite lumbers over to you and says, "A thick centaur hide pack sells for 50000 silvers, but you can have it for 46250 silvers! You can BUY the pack if you'd like!" Weave It Behind, Nook In the deeper interior of the tree a cozy nook has been carved out, and the rough wood that forms the walls has been smoothed and polished to a faint luster. Pine needles have been woven together to form a roughshod rug upon the floor. A leafy curtain hangs down from the ceiling across the passage leading back out. Obvious exits: out ----- Felthrop's Tent an amethyst silk tent painted with symbols of the elements Tent, Sand and Storm Amethyst silk walls mark the circumference of this circular room. Dotted along the edge, a series of display containers offer up wares for perusal. In between these, torches rest on twisted wire stands, the flames glittering off the items for sale, and a hanging wooden sign resides in a prominent location. A silver-beaded curtain leads deeper into the tent, and the scent of flowers lingers in the air. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: The storm/cloud-themed ones have electricity flares. The earth/nature-themed ones have earth flares. The golden ones don't have any flares. I will be around to unlock my wares, making them able to do more things. You see a series of display containers. Looking at the containers, you see a sturdy polearm shelf, a two-handed weapons counter and a blunt weapons display. On the polearm shelf you see an oak-hafted imflass lance, a muted grey vultite lance, a silvery imflass spear, a vivid emerald vultite spear, a pure white imflass jeddart-axe, a mottled brown vultite jeddart-axe, a gold-hafted imflass jeddart-axe, a pale yellow vultite spear and a golden vultite lance. On the weapons counter you see a storm grey imflass war mattock, a mottled vultite war mattock, a stone-inlaid imflass maul, a pearl-inlaid white vultite maul, a kelyn-hilted imflass bastard sword, an onyx-hilted vultite bastard sword, a gold-hilted damascened claidhmore, a pale yellow vultite maul, a gold-hilted vultite bastard sword and a golden oak-hafted war mattock. On the weapons display you see a gold-hafted vultite mace, an oak-hafted imflass mace, a cloudy grey vultite mace, a mist grey imflass morning star, a vine-etched vultite morning star, a brown imflass war hammer, a pure white vultite war hammer, a pale gold vultite morning star and a golden imflass war hammer. Tent, Fire and Ice An open window takes up the majority of the back wall, allowing ample sunlight as well as errant breezes to enter the room. At opposing corners of the opening, a deep brawling bin and a ranged weapons crate rest against the amethyst silk wall. In the center of the floor, an edged weapons rack displays additional wares, while a hanging wooden sign resides above. Opposite the window, a silver-beaded curtain hangs in a doorway, the tiny silver orbs clicking together when disturbed by the wind. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: The winter-themed ones have cold flares. The flame-themed ones have fire flares. The purple ones don't have any flares. I will be around to unlock my wares, making them able to do more things. In the brawling bin you see a pale yellow vultite troll-claw, a pale blue imflass troll-claw, a pale violet troll-claw, a muted purple vultite tiger-claw, an ice blue imflass tiger-claw, a scarlet vultite tiger-claw, a crimson imflass yierka-spur, a pale white vultite yierka-spur, a soot black imflass blackjack and a silvery vultite blackjack. In the weapons crate you see a bundle of blue light bolts, a bundle of cobalt heavy bolts, a bundle of crimson heavy bolts, a bundle of red light bolts, a bundle of silver-striped arrows, a purple ruic composite bow, a carved ruic heavy crossbow, a smooth villswood light crossbow, a curved ruic long bow, a smooth villswood short bow and a bundle of scarlet arrows. On the weapons rack you see a curved crimson imflass falchion, an opalescent blue vultite falchion, an azure imflass handaxe, a bright red vultite handaxe, a sooty black imflass longsword, a pale white vultite longsword, a wine-colored vultite longsword, a mauve vultite handaxe and a periwinkle imflass falchion. You discover a small wooden trapdoor while searching the area! Tent, Hidden Room Surrounded by earthen walls, this secret underground room smells of dirt and moisture, the air laden with dust and miniscule falling particles. The only furnishings consist of a low bench and a large wooden chest with a broken lock. Several candelabra have been stuck in the dirt walls, the candles casting their dancing light on the room, not quite eliminating the shadows at the edges. Several wooden boards are set into one wall, creating a ladder of sorts. You also see a raffle table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: none In the wooden chest you see a smooth orase runestaff, a twisted faewood runestaff, a bundle of black light bolts, a bundle of ebon heavy bolts, a bundle of black-striped arrows, an ebon vultite bastard sword, a night black imflass maul, an abyss black imflass morning star, a pitch black vultite falchion and a void black vultite tiger-claw. Scribbled in dark red writing on the side of the chest are the following words: The black ones have vacuum flares. The faewood has mana flares. The orase has acuity flares. ----- Floral Frippery a curtained opening draped with floral garlands Frippery Multiple panels of colorful linen have been tied to the higher extensions of the trees, creating a makeshift enclosure. Stray tree branches have invaded the walls, causing small tears in the fabric. Creaking sounds can be heard often as the circular platform sways in the breeze. Obvious exits: out You see some stray tree branches. Looking at the branches, you see a thin tree branch, a wide tree branch, a low-hanging tree branch and a knotty tree branch. On the tree branch you see a wide mahogany band, a thin wire ring, a domed rosewood ring, a plaited kelp band and a splayed oak band. On the tree branch you see some ecru lily studs, a pair of silver hooks, a woven ivy circlet, a braided wreath and some lime blossom hairpins. On the tree branch you see a set of cedar bangles, an onyx pearl wristlet, a fuzzy cattail bracelet, a mint-filled glass orb and a wide sandalwood cuff. On the tree branch you see a lengthy copper lariat, a series of blue morning glories, a long silver chain, an ebonwood tile choker and a slender leather collar. ----- Keep Your Pants On a twisted lor arch Your Pants On The room is filled with the strong scent of leather as countless handmade belts are displayed on hooks, in a case, and color-coded on a table. An ornately carved rocking chair sits in the western corner of the room with a pile of leather scraps littering the ground around it. You also see a big white sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Welcome to Keep Your Pants On! The buckles in the case are magical. On the hooks you see a wide leather belt, a sturdy leather belt, a thick leather belt, a wide leather belt, a thin black belt, a slim dual-strand belt, a black leather belt, a narrow black belt, a supple brown leather belt and a thin leather belt. In the case you see a bronze swing arm clasp, a shell-shaped buckle, a square vaalorn buckle, a silver disc-shaped buckle and a ruby heart-shaped buckle. On the table you see some dark brown leather suspenders, some thin black leather suspenders, some bright canary yellow suspenders, a violet silk sash, a thin hammered silver belt, a bright blue belt, a fern green leather belt, a sunny yellow leather belt, an aquamarine watered silk sash and a tri-strand thin leather belt. A sales clerk steps over to you and says, "Ah, a fine choice madam. Some dark brown leather suspenders sells for 10000 silvers. You can BUY the brown leather suspenders if you like." ----- Knothole a large knothole Knothole This large hollow has been shaped from the interior of the beech tree's trunk. Smooth and warm, the wood flows from floor, to wall, to ceiling in one continuous form. The rich scent of warm resin is nearly intoxicating. A row of beechwood pegs seemingly grows from one wall. You also see a tall cherrywood coat tree with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out Lovingly coaxed from the trunk of the tree, a row of raised pegs grows from the wall. On the beechwood pegs you see a petite peach silk purse with a pearl-inlaid clasp, a mauve flyrsilk tote with a silver kiss clasp closure, a garnet chainsil purse with a silver twist lock closure, a tawny cheveril pouch with braided leather drawstrings, a deep green leather case set with a leaf-etched latch plate and an ebon leather hip case secured with a plum silk flap. A sales clerk steps over to you and says, "Ah, a fine choice madam. A petite peach silk purse sells for 10000 silvers. You can BUY the peach silk purse if you like." On the cherrywood coat tree you see a cardinal leather rucksack embossed with tiny roses, a soft suede-lined ebon wool haversack, an ivory silk pack stitched with tiny wildflowers, a lilac broadcloth backpack overlaid with a floral pattern, an ivory silk satchel painted with detailed cherry blossoms and a cream dimity knapsack with brunneous leather straps. ----- Leafy Platform a vine and leaf stairway Platform, Powders Lofted high above the jungle floor, this platform is nearly obscured by a profusion of hibiscus and jacaranda. Some moss-covered vines cascade over the edge of the platform, leading down. A series of bright-colored bowls runs the entire length of the platform around the tree's trunk. A knothole leads into a hollow in the tree. Obvious paths: down In the Common language, it reads: These magic powders have the following uses: Night Black Stun Blow at enemies Gleaming Silver Slow Blow at enemies Sky Blue Sleep Blow at enemies Pale Pink Healing Sprinkle on food or drink Vivid Red Invisibility Toss at self Snow White Lifekeep Toss or blow at the dead The jar, pouch, and neckpouch can store up to 20 pinches of the same type of powder! In the bright-colored bowls you see a drawstring velvet envelope pouch, a drawstring soft leather neckpouch, a pinch of sky blue powder, a pinch of gleaming silver powder, a pinch of vivid red powder, a pinch of night black powder, a pinch of snow white powder and a squat glass jar. Nook Phosphorescent moss illuminates the large hollow with a pale blue-green glow. A bench runs around the perimeter of the hollow, providing a place to rest before the arduous climb back to the jungle floor. Obvious exits: out ----- The Library a large wooden structure, Lich #23877 (Prime) Library Well lit and starkly furninshed, this room appears to be the perfect place to study in peace. A single rectangular table, surrounded by plain looking chairs, sits perfectly in the middle of the room, while a giant glowing orb hangs from the ceiling, providing ample illumination. The only other fixtures are a small storage cabinet and a single bookshelf that is populated with some light reading material. Obvious paths: out In the storage cabinet you see an ivory scroll tube, a mahogany scroll tube, a black suede scroll satchel and a salt-stained scroll satchel. In the bookshelf you see a dusty old tome, a shadowy black folio, a dark moldy manual and a flimsy leaflet. On the bookshelf you see an off-white tattered papyrus, a rune-edged purple paper, a glittering gold scroll and a dog-eared green parchment. ----- Mitsoku's Niche a natural cranny in the tree trunk Niche This natural hollow is deeper than it is tall, and strings of lights with colorful shades draped along the walls illuminate the niche in an array of colors. At the rear of the space near the ceiling, a small hammock stretches from one side to the other, little more than a vibrant scrap of cloth strung between two hooks. Beneath is an elaborately carved oak counter, atop which rests a many-limbed jewelry tree, and a plush rainbow-hued rug cushions the floor. You also see a delicately scripted note. Obvious exits: out The script upon the parchment has been inked in a pristine and dainty hand, and the elongated wispy letters trail across the parchment in neat rows. In the Common language, it reads: Scents for your enjoyment! a glossy red-violet ampoule encased in woven willow - Berrywood a gold-hazed saffron glass bottle with a broad rounded base - Sun-kissed Pear a crimson rose-shaped bottle with burgundy-sheened petals - Black Cherry Rose a plum-hued crystal ampoule with lavender striations - Twilight Repose a spiraled azure glass vial touched by wisps of white - Olaesta Showers a dusky blue-violet bottle chased with wisps of silver - Gypsy's Song a slender black opal vial flecked with bits of amber - Fireflies in the Dark a pearlescent green glass bottle in a carved oak base - Oakmoss a coral-blushed ivory flask set with pearl trillium blossoms - Trillium an iridescent white ampoule etched with delicate moonflowers - Moonflower a dark raspberry-hued ruby backed with filigreed bronze - Berrywood a pear-shaped lemon yellow diamond with a gold stem - Sun-kissed Pear a lustrous garnet rose with malachite leaves - Black Cherry Rose a cluster of pale violet pearls on a narrow chain - Twilight Repose a smooth aquamarine droplet caged in electrum - Olaesta Showers an iridescent sapphire star on a twisted silver chain - Gypsy's Song a thin black opal disc on a gold chain - Fireflies in the Dark a wedge of blue-green geode on a silver chain - Oakmoss a three-petaled white opal trillium blossom tipped in gold - Trillium a petite nacre moonflower encased in emerald leaves - Moonflower On the carved oak counter you see a glossy red-violet ampoule encased in woven willow, a gold-hazed saffron glass bottle with a broad rounded base, a crimson rose-shaped bottle with burgundy-sheened petals, a plum-hued crystal ampoule with lavender striations, a spiraled azure glass vial touched by wisps of white, a dusky blue-violet bottle chased with wisps of silver, a slender black opal vial flecked with bits of amber, a pearlescent green glass bottle in a carved oak base, a coral-blushed ivory flask set with pearl trillium blossoms and an iridescent white ampoule etched with delicate moonflowers. On the jewelry tree you see a dark raspberry-hued ruby backed with filigreed bronze, a pear-shaped lemon yellow diamond with a gold stem, a lustrous garnet rose with malachite leaves, a cluster of pale violet pearls on a narrow chain, a smooth aquamarine droplet caged in electrum, an iridescent sapphire star on a twisted silver chain, a thin black opal disc on a gold chain, a wedge of blue-green geode on a silver chain, a three-petaled white opal trillium blossom tipped in gold and a petite nacre moonflower encased in emerald leaves. Show: Secured along the back of the noun is a slender, hand blown crystal vial bearing a delicate stopper. ----- Oreina's Treetop a knotted rope ladder Treetop A patchwork covering is perched precariously overhead, made of a myriad scraps of fabric and strung between branches with bits of twine. The excess is left to fall in great swathes to enclose the round platform nestled in the cradle of several large branches, and miniscule tears and openings in the fabric allow in thin shafts of bright sunlight. Smaller limbs and branches encircle the platform, while a narrow rope bridge leads deeper into the tree's canopy. You also see a knotted rope ladder and a deep knothole in one of the bigger branches. Obvious exits: none On the smaller limbs you see an ultramarine flyrsilk bodice with pale blue satin laces, a gold-hazed emerald ramie silk bodice with tight laces, a lavender batiste bodice overlaid with silver lace, a ruched blush-hued faille bodice with a beaded neckline, an airy cornflower blue satin cloak, a satin-lined sage green silk cloak, a silver-edged deep violet damask cloak and a long beaded cerise fustian cloak. On the thin branches you see an ultramarine flyrsilk skirt trimmed in blue satin roses, an emerald ramie silk skirt adorned with wisps of gold beads, a lavender batiste skirt shot with threads of silver, a full blush-hued faille skirt with a beaded hem, some elbow-length cornflower blue satin gloves, a pair of gold-stitched sage green silk gloves, some silver-cuffed deep violet damask gloves and a pair of beaded cerise fustian gloves. In the deep knothole you see a pair of flat cornflower blue satin slippers, some gold-heeled sage green silk slippers, a pair of silver-toed deep violet damask slippers, some tall-heeled beaded cerise fustian slippers, a dark blue amber cabochon ring set in mithglin, a green errisian topaz ring set in faenor, a round-cut purple sunset garnet ring set in silver and a rose-cut pink mistvein ring set in gold. Treetop This small platform is left open to the elements, with nothing overhead except a few sparsely leafed branches and the brilliantly glowing sun. Wedged in a nook created where the platform meets the supporting branches is a plushly stuffed cushion, and across the rest of the floor is an assortment of colorful cloth mats. A rectangular silver tray sits off to one side of the cushion, and above it, a windchime crafted of bits of vibrantly hued glass and shiny metals hangs. You also see a narrow rope bridge. Obvious paths: none On the silver tray you see a bowl of ripe melon chunks, some rich black cherry cobbler, a piece of crushed pineapple and whipped cream pie, some peach and passionfruit juice, a glass of coconut milk and some mango and pineapple punch. ----- Rooted Notes a freshly dug hole Notes Droplets flow from a knotted wood ceiling to thick banyan roots that form the natural walls of this tiny cavern. Numerous formations of multihued crystals sprout from the roots and wind along the floor in a pattern of musical notes that bend and twist around each other. The air is saturated with moisture, and the scent of fresh, clean water is prominent. You also see a shimmering pool. Obvious exits: out In the shimmering pool you see a carved fruitwood cittern, a golden mahogany piccolo, a golden birdseye maple mandolin, a sleek black willow lyre, a bleached modwir theorbo, a curved mistwood cornett, some delicate crystal finger cymbals, a thin ebonwood flute, a petrified grey wood tambourine and an elegant crystal-inlaid lute. ----- Sprunkle's Spectacles a tiny clockwork wagon Spectacles, Interior The interior of this cramped wagon is the picture of utter chaos. Despite several neatly placed shelves on the back wall, goods lay strewn about in a haphazard manner. A small counter and a full-length standing mirror are the only things that appear to be where they belong. You also see a disheveled sign. Obvious exits: out It's a sign. What did you expect? In the Common language, it reads: Welcome to Sprunkle's spectacles. All the eyewear in this wagon will make you look purty! It might also be able to be further enhanced with a little work. One special pair will be raffled off during the festival. Enjoy! Sprunkle On the small counter you see a pair of oval-shaped spectacles, a pair of petite-framed glasses, a pair of thick-framed eyeglasses, a pair of square-shaped eyeglasses, a pair of silver-framed glasses, a pair of yew-framed glasses, a pair of half moon spectacles, a pair of rose-tinted glasses, a pair of smoky grey spectacles, a pair of wire-rimmed eyeglasses, a pair of mithril-framed spectacles, a pair of rectangular eyeglasses, a pair of thick eyeglasses, a pair of tiny mechanical glasses and a pair of blue-hued spectacles. ----- String It Up an archway (in a rosewood tree) Climbing to the sky, this tree is capped with a thick leafy canopy. A narrow crack has been enlarged and refined into an archway that gives entrance to the inner core. It Up, Entrance Several frosted crystal orbs are suspended from wooden hooks that have been fixed into the walls. The air is cool, an earthy scent filling the spacious area. Soft carpets of woven moss cover the ground under a small white oak table. A carved spiral staircase leads higher into the tree. Obvious exits: out On the white oak table you see a glass of petal-infused wine, a glass of honeyed wine, an ash-framed parchment sign and some purple and green olives. In the Common language, it reads: ~ Welcome to my shop!~ Please enjoy some refreshments while you browse my wares. Each item can be strung on one of the necklaces. Once you string an item, it will remain that way. Have fun mixing and matching the combinations. I will be around to customize my wares througout the festival. ~Hyrmea~ It Up, Showroom Built to fit the interior of the tree, the room is circular in shape, with the staircase leading back downstairs in the center. Several shelves have been cut into the walls of the shop. Soft, verdant moss grows on the floor, giving the feel of rich carpeting. Pale sunlight streams in from a small opening above. You also see a woven hemp ladder. Obvious exits: none You see several shelves. Looking at the shelves, you see a long shelf, a deep shelf and a narrow shelf. On the deep shelf you see a polished canary wood peony, a narrow flame maple teardrop, a small olive wood serpent, a lacquered butternut sprite, an etched blackwood heart, a small bloodwood spider, a carved leopardwood kitten, a polished tigerwood mosquito, a tiny lacewood rose, a smooth white ash starfly and a large oak ceiba leaf. Show: The noun looks as if it could be attached to a necklace, a chain, or another appropriate supporter without too much trouble. Perhaps you should find something interesting to PUT it on. On the long shelf you see a twisted leather thong, a thick braided leather string, a thin pale hemp chain and a wide strip of braided jute. On the narrow shelf you see a moss green silk pouch, a tawny wool sack and a basil green leather bag. It Up, Workroom Perched between a trio of thick canopy branches, a small platform surrounded by flowering vines creates an intimate gathering space. Several pillow-like piles of moss serve as cushioned seats. A small table piled with various tools stands off to one side. You also see a woven hemp ladder. Obvious paths: none ----- Tea-Lightful a layered curtain of overlapping bamboo discs Show Room Frames of thick bamboo create the makeshift walls of the shop, the wood covered by drapes of raw cream linen and tightly bound by hempen rope. Stacked against the thick fabric confines are a pair of leather trunks, their lids locked in place alongside a doily-covered silk valise. A vellum screen of fauna cut-outs separates the rooms of the wagon, the three-sided divider dyed shades of pastel green and lavender, matching the checkered paeline rug covering the floor. Obvious exits: out In the ecru leather trunk you see a malachite leaf saucer, a kraken-shaped clay saucer, a rounded lilypad saucer, a rectangular sea glass saucer, a glazed cream vellum saucer, an ivory porcelain saucer, an iridescent glass bubble saucer and a crystalline snowflake saucer. In the sepia leather trunk you see a tiny copper teacup, a small glittery silver bag, a small gold paper bag, an alabaster magnolia teacup, an oak-planked galleon teacup, a nacre-petaled waterlily teacup, a silver-scaled teacup, a lacquered feather teacup, an ebon glass teacup and an ivory porcelain teacup. In the silk valise you see a crisp pink vellum note, a pale peach parchment packet, a cherry red parchment packet, a bright mango parchment packet, a pear green parchment packet, a lychee white parchment packet, a vivid mint parchment packet, a peppered black parchment packet, an indigo-hazed blue parchment packet, a peony-painted lemon parchment packet, a square azure parchment packet, an orange and ivory parchment packet and a lace-painted rose parchment packet. In the Common language, it reads: Please feel free purchase these teas and brew your own through the screen! Peach is Summer Peach. Red is Tart Cherry. Mango is Mango and Ginger. Green is White Pear. White is Summer Reverie. Mint is Mint Joy. Black is Black Pepper. Blue is Sated Mor. Lemon is Peony Punch. Azure is Azure Velvet. Ivory is Dandelion and Orange. Rose is Misty Rose. Enjoy! Sitting Room A series of ivory-framed mannequins line the left side of the silk-draped room, the figures surrounded by tall bloom-laden vases and bowls. Towards the center of the area, several pale wicker chairs encircle a glass-topped circular table, the surface etched with stylized birds in various positions of flight. A cut-out vellum screen leads back towards the front room. Obvious exits: none You see a series of ivory-framed mannequins. Looking at the mannequins, you see an ivory-framed pastel blue mannequin, an ivory-framed bright pink mannequin and an ivory-framed vivid lilac mannequin. On the pastel blue mannequin you see some tipped jet black shoes, a pair of ultramarine pants, some charcoal gloves, a bronze-cuffed ivory brocade shirt, a powder blue suede jacket and a greyish white tartan cravat. On the bright pink mannequin you see a pair of rose suede ankle-boots, a layered obsidian skirt, some ivory suede half-gloves, a gauzy blush pink half-corset, a buckled onyx leather jacket and a silvered rose gorget. On the vivid lilac mannequin you see some gilt chain sandals, a clover chiffon skirt, a pair of tan leather half-gloves, an hourglass bourde corset, a short white twill jacket and a gilt-fringed topaz necklet. ----- Thimbel's Threadworks a large ivy-strewn cabin Threadworks This large cabin is warm, well-lit, and quite comfortable. A fine selection of hand-tailored clothing is displayed upon a low wooden table in the room's center, and dozens of hats and other miscellaneous accessories line the shelves along the walls. The slight scents of pipe tobacco and tanned leather mingle together to give this cabin a pleasant aroma. An occasional quiet, high-pitched squeal from the east mars the otherwise tranquil setting. You also see a grimy iron-banded door and a long modwir table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: east On the modwir table you see a plain brown leather belt, some plain black leather boots, a plain white linen hat, a pair of plain white linen pants, a plain white linen skirt, a plain white linen tunic and a plain white linen cloak. Threadworks Polished wooden walls and shelves give this cabin an ambiance that promotes lingering to examine the merchandise. A long marble-topped counter, crafted of the same well-polished oak as the floor-to-ceiling shelves, cuts off the cabin's back half. Behind the counter, a canvas flap presumably leads into the back of the shop, and an occasional raised voice from behind it gives more weight to the assumption. You also see a burly halfling merchant. Obvious exits: west ----- Treetop Carvings a tiny hut Carvings Everything inside this foliage-lined hut has been constructed on a smaller than normal scale. A child-sized, painted wooden chair rests beside a multicolored table. Above them, a vine-draped wire birdcage is filled with whimsical carvings. A lacquered mahogany branch, suspended by silver wires, provides a precarious roost for a family of painted wooden sprites. You also see a carved wooden sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: ~All of the fine carvings here can be imbedded with magical spells.~ They are fine to purchase as is for the magically inclined patron -OR- Catch the wee sprite Odoff when he is here to imbed Spiritual and Arcane magics for you. Proprietor's Notice: All carvings are fashioned from fallen branches and downed trees. No living specimens were harmed in the making of this shop. ~ Odoff, The Woodland Sprite. On the wooden chair you see a tiny leafcutter ant carving, a bright yellow firefly figurine, a leaping spider monkey statue, an iridescent horned beetle figure and a swinging orangutan statue. On the multicolored table you see a mottled leaf bug figurine, a stalking black panther carving, a red-eyed tree frog statuette, a gaped-mouth black caiman carving and a ring-tailed leaping lemur figure. In the wire birdcage you see a yellow-capped hornbill carving, a brightly colored macaw carving, a wide-eyed green parakeet statue, a grey-beaked blue parrot statue and a blue and gold macaw figurine. On the mahogany branch you see a frolicking woodland sprite figure, a moss-draped woodland sprite carving, a dancing woodland sprite statue, a bright-eyed woodland sprite figurine and a green-leafed woodland sprite figurine. A sales clerk steps over to you and says, "Ah, a fine choice madam. A frolicking woodland sprite figure sells for 2000 silvers. You can BUY the woodland sprite figure if you like." ----- Treasure Hollow a large dark hole Hollow A small, but well organized shop, as everything seems to be neatly organized and in its place. A large silver chest sits in the far corner, out of the way. A small glass display case sits in the center of the room, to draw eyes to it and make it the most prominent item in the room. On the wall opposite the chest is a polished wooden clothes rack from which a selection of items hang. Obvious exits: out In the silver chest you see a steel cudgel, a silver-hilted vultite dirk, a curved-bladed hatchet, a barbed vultite spear and a leather-wrapped ridgemace. In the glass display case you see an emerald mantis miniature, a pair of colorful parrot earrings, some silver acorn-shaped earrings, a silver onyx heart anklet, an oak squirrel sculpture, a ruby dragonfly miniature, an emerald butterfly miniature, a crystal bluebird figurine, a small silver ear stud, a silver ring, a silver vine-shaped bracelet, a ruby ladybug pendant, a thin gold necklace and a polished wooden necklace. On the wooden clothes rack you see some fuzzy brown slippers, an elegant black flyrsilk gown, some blue leather pants, a plain brown cotton shirt, a grasshopper green silk gown, a dark green silk greatcloak, a grass green leather backpack, a thick black leather belt, some black flyrsilk pants, some light brown leather slippers and a pair of grey flyrsilk gloves. ----- Trulee's Trinkets a moss-draped gash Trinkets Nestled into the large trunk of a hollow cedar tree, this small space is surprisingly cool and inviting. Several iron-latticed lanterns hang from the smooth walls, casting a warm glow around the room. Along the back wall are a row of wooden pegs and a shallow niche. The floor is covered in a thick layer of cedar shavings, the slightest disturbance sending their heady scent into the air. Several depressions have been carved into one side wall, creating a ladder which leads upward. Obvious exits: out The lantern is lit. Thin strips of iron create a latticework on all four sides of the lantern, and the diamond-shaped panes of glass within the lattice are covered in a thin layer of smoky residue. On the wooden pegs you see a carved cube, a warped wooden disc, a gnarled petrified root and a wooden porpoise. In the shallow niche you see a polished tigerwood bracelet, an oval white brooch, a small wooden relic, a piece of lichen-covered bark, a twisted petrified branch and a piece of petrified acorn shell. Loft Mounds of thick, spongy moss cover the ground in this cozy loft. A large, octagonal lantern hangs from the slightly domed ceiling and sways slightly with the tree's movements. Several depressions have been carved into one side wall, creating a ladder which leads downward. The strong scent of cedar permeates the air. Obvious exits: none The lantern is not lit. Thin strips of iron create a latticework on all eight sides of the lantern, and the diamond-shaped panes of glass within the lattice are covered in a thin layer of smoky residue. ----- Unlocking Nature a small thatched hut built on the edge of the platform Nature Thatched walls surround this small room with a large opening set for the door and another for a window. Growing across the latter are several layers of flower-laden vines that offer their sweet scent to the room. The wooden floor is covered with a fine layer of pollen and flower petals, and a glass-topped wooden case rests in the center of the room. Hanging from the thatched ceiling above is a woven vine net basket, its contents clearly visible through holes in the netting. Obvious exits: out In the wooden case you see a thin porcupine quill, a twisted veniom corkscrew, a twisted mesille hairstick, a twisted teak splinter, a sharp canine incisor, a curved vaalin fishhook, a sea urchin spine, a slim shard of golvern, a splintered animal bone, a slender vaalin skeleton key, a sharp rosewood thorn, a gnarled mistwood twig, a long ebonwood toothpick, a sleek steel knitting needle and a tiny golden key. In the vine net basket you see a set of teak-handled calipers, a set of scarab-runed calipers, a pair of badly rusted calipers, a pair of mesille-handled calipers, a pair of polished calipers, a pair of blood-stained calipers and a set of kakore-handled calipers Nature, Loft A lofted platform creates this room, and curtains of vines surround the rough wooden floor on all sides. A single low counter runs the entire length of the platform toward the back, and a simple woven mat rests on the floor. Naturally occurring, a knothole in the cedar tree affords a glimpse of a dark interior, its rough edges offer tricky passage. Obvious paths: none On the low counter you see a slender ramie wrist kit, a supple leather wrist pouch, a sturdy leather ankle kit, a slim rowan ankle kit, a woven sea grass ankle kit, a fringed suede wrist pouch, a patchwork leather toolkit, a rectangular applewood kit, a woven netting toolkit and a soft chainsil toolkit The cedar tree appears to be about fifty feet tall. It can be harvested for twigs. There are no names carved into the tree. You can try to shake, pluck, or climb the cedar tree. You squeeze through the knothole with difficulty. Nature, Knothole Dimly lit, this interior room is built directly into the trunk of the tree, its roughly hewn walls exuding the sweet smell of cedar. The only light in the room filters in from a knothole in one wall, and a single small lantern set into a niche in another. A woven grass rug covers the relatively level floor, and a bench has been carved directly in the wall adjacent to the lantern. Obvious exits: none ----- Vanity Fair a large white wagon with a pastel silk awning Fair, Sitting Room Propped in one corner, a gilt-framed, three-way mirror reflects cream-colored walls and a soft, pale green carpet that covers most of the polished hardwood floor. A painted silk screen provides a colorful backdrop for a velvet-covered bench sitting askew beneath a lacquered rosewood table, the arrangement partially concealing a pair of doors adorned with gold nameplates. Fresh cut flowers of the local variety fill a pink porcelain amphora, one of its delicate handles freshly fractured. Obvious exits: out Screen: Painted in soft pastel hues, the silk displays a cherry tree in full bloom, its pink petals swirling across the screen. On the rosewood table you see a parchment note, a pale suede-covered case, a mirror-finished alum case stamped with a feather, a silvered glass mirror framed in faenor, a wide-tooth sandalwood comb, a rose gold nacre-inlaid hairbrush, an olivewood case inlaid with turquoise birds, a slender flora-carved stick, a stubby dot-carved stick, a crooked star-carved stick, a lacquered scale-carved stick and a silvery web-carved stick. In the Common language, it reads: The sticks are henna sticks that can be used to paint designs on others. FLIP the stick to change the location to apply the art on them. I will be around to customize the designs. Currently, you may choose between a pattern of serpent scales, a celestial pattern of stars, a faint paisley pattern, a floral lace design, or a fine silvery webwork. You see a pair of wooden doors. Looking at the doors, you see a polished cherrywood door and a flora-carved ebonwood door. A narrow gold nameplate is affixed to the center of the door. In the Common language, it reads: HERS A narrow gold nameplate is affixed to the center of the door. In the Common language, it reads: HIS Fair, Powder Room Pale white marble tiles line a long counter installed with a frosted glass basin at one end, the shelves underneath stocked with folded cotton cloths monogrammed in silvery thread. As if an invitation to relax, a pillow-topped chaise lounge covered in pale silk sprawls out in front of a full-length mirror. Soft light streams through a round window and onto a glass-topped cherrywood vanity neatly arranged with bottles and brushes. You also see a polished tortoise tray with some stuff on it, a '''series of hooks with some stuff on it and a canvas-covered trunk. Obvious exits: out On the long counter you see a pair of silver tweezers, a pair of silver nail scissors, a tapered nail file with a smooth jade handle, a rose-printed paper box, a rose-sprigged white cotton facecloth, a slender rose gold needle and a fluffy ball of cotton. On the cherrywood vanity you see a small parchment note, a black and white cloisonne hand mirror, a blush pink glass bottle, an opalescent blue glass bottle, a lavender jade-handled eyebrow brush, a slender ebonwood lip brush, a polished ebonwood powder brush and a rose gold powder case. In the Common language, it reads: Kohl sticks = eyeliner Powder-filled cases = eyeshadow Vials = lipstick Phials = blush Bottles = oil to soften skin The needle is for piercing. The balls of cotton remove makeup. The robes can be rubbed for a different look. On the tortoise tray you see a tangerine cream-filled vial, an eahnor red cream-filled vial, a lavender cream-filled vial, a pale peach cream-filled vial, a coral powder-filled phial and a fuchsia powder-filled phial. On the series of hooks you see a lynx-collared pale white silk robe and a long alabaster satin robe printed with faint grey orchids. In the canvas-covered trunk you see a pale mint powder-filled case, a turquoise powder-filled case, a verdigris powder-filled case, a dove grey powder-filled case, a taupe kohl stick, a russet kohl stick, a jet black kohl stick and a viridian kohl stick. Fair, Comfort Room Narrow shelves adjacent to a pair of white ivory basins protrude from an austere, grey-papered wall, one holding a neatly folded stack of plush cotton cloths easily within arm's reach. A large, silvered glass mirror hangs above a dark walnut vanity of polished lacquered wood, closely matching the color of a leather-topped bench sitting off to one side. Thick carpets patterned with scalloped quatrefoils muffle the sounds beyond the flora-carved door. You also see a series of hooks with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: none On the dark walnut vanity you see a small parchment note, a leather-bound white glass bottle, a silver-caged green glass bottle, a rope-strung grainy ball of soap, a wide-necked jar of pale green ointment, an alum-framed mirror shaped like a turtle, a fine-toothed polished brass comb, a black-bristled hairbrush backed in tortoiseshell, a cream-banded soapstone bottle and a fel toothpick. In the Common language, it reads: The jackets on the hooks can be rubbed for a different look. The glass bottles on the vanity contain scented oils that will make your skin appear soft. The soapstone bottle is cologne. The needle is used for piercing. On the narrow shelf you see a long silver needle, a pair of steel nail clippers, a pair of steel tweezers, a monogrammed crisp white facecloth, a beard trimmer with curved steel handles and a slender cordovan leather case. On the series of hooks you see a steel grey velvet smoking jacket with a quilted satin collar and a plum velvet smoking jacket lined with lilac paisley silk. ----- Woody Nook a woody nook Nook A broad angle of limb forms a natural perch in the lower reaches of the beech's crown, though the ground is still an alarming distance below. Yet, with its smooth bark, stately posture and oval leaves like soft green eyes, there is an air of comfort in the tree, as though being cradled in the strong arms of a friendly giant. You also see a spidersilk cord draped over a pair of limbs with some stuff on it and a leafy crook. Obvious paths: down On the spidersilk cord you see a white headband mask, a silver headband mask, a black headband mask, a grey headband mask, a scarlet headband mask, an indigo headband mask, a purple felt headband mask, a forest green headband mask, a cerulean blue headband mask and a tawny brown headband mask Scripted Crook The beech's dense canopy parts uncharacteristically above this slim elbow of branch to create a leaf-fringed opening to the sky. Sunlight penetrates to the smooth trunk of the tree to illuminate the swirling initials "FS" in the silvery bark. The letters are not cut but formed by curious folds, as though some sylvan spirit teased the living bark to its will, or it's simply the accidental literacy of some flaw in the bark's woody structure. You also see a woody nook. Obvious paths: none